


Of kids, notes, and confession

by kumo_is_kumo, suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: Joonmyeon is a kindergarten teacher who enjoys his job. Yixing starts working at his kindergarten and he wonders how to get closer to him.





	Of kids, notes, and confession

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1253389/  
> Vietnamese translation by meistuwakouji: https://www.wattpad.com/431026496-trans-xingmyeon-of-kids-notes-and-confession-of ::: https://meitsuwakouji.wordpress.com/2017/06/25/transoneshot-xingmyeon-layho-of-kids-notes-and-confession/
> 
> Hope dear prompter will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you so much to the mods for every help!
> 
> (Prompt #114)  
> by [kumo-is-kumo](http://kumo-is-kumo.livejournal.com/)

As he feels a weak tug on the end of his trousers, Joonmyeon looks down and finds his favorite child is looking up at him with two round eyes.

“Is there something that you need, Baekkie?”

The child’s lips tremble and he nods his head. There’s a pained expression on his face. Joonmyeon quickly gets onto his knees and holds onto the child’s shoulders.

“What is it, Baekkie? You can always tell me.”

Baekkie looks up with teary eyes and no, Joonmyeon doesn’t like seeing a child crying.

“B-Baekkie’s tummy hurts.”

Relief washes over Joonmyeon and he lifts the child into his arms.

“What did you eat just now?”

Baekkie shakes his head. “I don’t know. Channie gave me his sandwich.” He points onto the other child still playing with the blocks in the corner of the room. Joonmyeon sighs yet an amused smile curls on his lips.

“Is it hurting so bad? Do you want some oil to warm it?”

The child nods his head, bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Joonmyeon squeals at how cute his student is. As he puts Baekkie down onto the chair, he rubs the warm oil onto the child’s tummy and Baekkie lets out little giggles.

“It tickles, Teacher Joon!”

Joonmyeon fakes a tickling moment and Baekkie squeaks. He pats the child’s bottom before ushering him to go back to play.

“Joonmyeon?” Minseok, the head master of the kindergarten comes to his class room.

“Yes, Sir?”

“How many times do I have to tell you that you can call me comfortably?”

“Well,” Joonmyeon scratches his head, “it’s still working hour, Sir.”

“And there are only the two of us here. Relax.”

“Alright. Minseok hyung. Is there anything I can help you with?”

Minseok nods, flicking his fingers. “Ah, yes. You remember the new teacher I told you a few days ago?”

Joonmyeon nods his head. “Yes. What’s with him?”

“He is coming tomorrow but I have a very important meeting to do. Can you help show him around and tell him everything?”

“Sure. What’s his name?”

“Zhang Yixing.”

  
  
  


Joonmyeon waits on the gate as it’s almost the time where the new teacher will arrive. Their other teacher has resigned as he would be married soon and move away from the town. Minseok put up the need of a teacher and after a few rounds of interview, they got one who filled every standard.

As he sees someone with a sling bag on his shoulder, he puts on a smile.

“Hello. Are you Mr. Zhang?”

“Yes! Oh, I think I got the right school!” The male speaks out with a unique accent but nonetheless Joonmyeon thinks it’s cute.

“Yes, Mr. Zhang. Welcome to our school. Are you ready for your first day?”

The male smiles nervously. “I’m ready. I just hope the kids will like me though.”

Joonmyeon laughs, “Don’t worry! The kids are very friendly! They will like you in no time. Oh I haven’t introduced myself. My name’s Kim Joonmyeon. The kids call me Teacher Joon.”

The male, or who Joonmyeon will now call as Yixing, smiles. He has such deep dimple in his cheek and Joonmyeon holds back a squeal.

“Teacher Joon? Is that some kind of a nickname?”

“Yes. Some kids still couldn’t get our names right so we decided to put on nickname to help them. You better find one for yourself though.”

Yixing grins. “Will Teacher Xing be alright?”

Joonmyeon nods. “That’s nice. Don’t worry.”

  
  
  


As they walk closer into the building, Joonmyeon shows him where his classroom will be and where the locker room is. Yixing nods to his every word.

The students start coming and their parents drop them with hugs and kisses. Joonmyeon steps on the front of the class and the students shout out a ‘good morning’ to him. Oh, how he loves those kids!

“So! We have a new teacher joining us today! All of you are going to welcome him, right?”

A serious of chorused ‘yes’ echoes in the small classroom and Joonmyeon motions for Yixing to join them. The children’s eyes are locked onto him as he walks in and stands beside their Teacher Joon.

“Hello! I’m Teacher Xing!” Yixing says cheerfully but Joonmyeon could still hear the nervous shake in his voice.

The children say hello to him and Yixing breathes out in relief. Joonmyeon pats him on his shoulder. Yixing sends him one thankful smile that is so shining and pretty that Joonmyeon thinks his eyes might have a problem.

He shouldn’t feel this way to a person he has just met. This is ridiculous because Joonmyeon hears how his heart goes _thump, thump, thump_.

  
  
  


A lot of kids have taken a liking to the new teacher. Yixing laughs as a kid climbs onto his back and another one goes to sit on his lap. Another one is talking in gibberish to him and Yixing nods his head as if he understands everything.

Joonmyeon sits during the break time with Baekkie and Channie in front of him.

“Do you like Teacher Xing?” He asks curiously.

Baekkie looks up from the blocks he is playing and he nods his head excitedly.

“Teacher Xing is cool! He can speak another language!” He throws his hands in the air to show his fondness towards the male.

Joonmyeon feels a smile curls up on his lips.

“He is cool, you say?”

“Yesh!” Baekkie squeals. Channie juts his plump lips out.

“Cooler than Channie?”

Baekkie nods. Channie looks on the verge of crying.

“Baekkie doesn’t love Channie anymore, Teacher Joon!” He sniffles and goes to climb onto the teacher’s lap. Joonmyeon watches the whole scene in amusement. Baekkie panics and drops the blocks in his hands.

“No! Baekkie loves Channie so, so much!”

“Lie! Baekkie liar!”

Channie cuddles into Joonmyeon’s chest as he sniffles. Baekkie hiccups before he breaks into tears too and oh no, Joonmyeon doesn’t think he can handle two crying kids at the same time.

“Is there something wrong?” Yixing’s voice comes and Joonmyeon sighs in relief yet a bit afraid because the whole chaos is started because of him.

“Uh, they are having a dispute here.”

Yixing sits down onto the floor and lifts Baekkie into his lap.

“Why do you cry?”

Baekkie sniffles, chubby fists on each corner of his eye. Fat tears roll down his chubby cheeks.

“Channie said I don’t love him anymore just because I thought you are cool, Teacher Xing!”

Yixing blinks and chuckles. “Oh. You shouldn’t say that though. I think Channie is cooler than I am.”

Channie has stopped crying to pay more attention to him.

“Why is that?” Channie asks hoarsely.

“You see, Baekkie,” Yixing bounces the kid on his lap, “Channie has pretty eyes, right? They are shining.”

Baekkie nods. Channie blinks his eyes.

“And look at his ears. Usually, fairies have those kinds of ears. And fairies always mean magical and all good things. In conclusion, Channie is way cooler than me.”

Channie has his eyes shining so bright, as if he has seen a whole new world. He climbs down Joonmyeon’s lap and crawls to the new teacher.

“I think you are cool too, Teacher Xing!” Channie says.

“Hmm? Why would you say that?”

“This.” Channie mutters, poking his dimple with his tiny finger. Baekkie giggles and joins in poking onto the said dimple.

“Hehe!” Baekkie laughs.

Yixing hums in amusement and cranes his neck to give them more access in poking his cheek. Both kids giggle while they poke and poke, before finally they get distracted with something else and they walk away hand in hand, as if they have not just cried.

“Wow. Thanks a lot. It’s a bit messy whenever they cry.” Joonmyeon mutters gratefully.

“Well, they cried because of me though. I should be responsible.” Yixing grins.

Joonmyeon stares at him.

“Can I do that too?” He asks suddenly. Yixing blinks his eyes questioningly.

“Do what?”

“Your, uh, your dimple...? I’m curious.” Joonmyeon feels his face burns because what kind of nonsense he has just said.

Yixing doesn’t seem to mind though because he laughs and offers his cheek to him.

“Go ahead. People always say they become happier after poking my dimple.” He jokes.

And so Joonmyeon does. Oh gosh, his cheek is so soft. And the dimple is so cute. He could poke on it forever.

“T-Thanks.” Joonmyeon mutters.

Yixing smiles widely.

  
  
  


Baekkie and Channie become so attached to Yixing. They go around to wherever he goes. Even the most silent kid in the class, Kyungie, takes a liking to the new teacher. It seems like he has this invisible charm that attracts kids.

Joonmyeon feels a bit jealous. He concludes that he is jealous because Baekkie used to always come to him in every occasion but now all he can say is ‘Teacher Xing’ again and again.

He might be a bit jealous for another reason though. The children are always surrounding the new teacher and Joonmyeon wonders how he can get closer to him.

  
  
  


“How do you like it working here?” Joonmyeon asks as they puts back the books into the shelf.

Yixing hums with a smile on his face.

“It’s very nice. I love it here. It has just been four weeks and I already feel like spending my forever here.”

“What do you like the most?” Joonmyeon asks curiously. Hey, you can’t blame him, okay? He is desperate to get closer to him. Yixing is too charming for Joonmyeon to refuse.

“Hmm,” Yixing taps his chin, “all the children are cheerful and polite. They know what to and not to do.”

Joonmyeon nods.

“Ah,” Yixing continues, “I like the other teachers too. Everyone is being so kind to me, especially you. I like that.”

Joonmyeon hears the words repeating in his ears.

‘ _You... I like..._ ’

Oh God. He might be crazy already!

Joonmyeon coughs. “G-Glad to know that. I like you, too.”

What? What has he said? Why would he say that? Oh no.

Yixing doesn’t seem to notice though as he beams before he goes to put the chairs back to the table. Joonmyeon heaves a relief sigh, although half of him is a bit disappointed.

  
  
  


It’s inevitable. And it’s driving Joonmyeon crazy because for the whole two months Yixing has worked here, he has never had the chance to get closer to him.

Okay, Joonmyeon has reached a conclusion (after a long debate with his own brain about this) that he is having massive crush on Yixing.

What should he do?

Yixing is giving that smile that makes everyone around him feels happy and relaxed. His voice is soft and sounds so... ugh, he can’t explain it.

The children like him so much that Joonmyeon finds himself jobless. It’s always Teacher Xing this, Teacher Xing that.

Now Joonmyeon knows he is jealous over his own students.

 

Baekkie tugs onto his trousers. Joonmyeon stops putting the coloring books into the box.

“Yes, Baekkie?”

“Can you help me, Teacher Joon?” The child whispers softly, his droopy eyes make him looks so sad but still so adorable.

“What do you need, Baekkie? Does your tummy have an ouchie again?”

Baekkie shakes his head. He rummages into his pocket and his chubby fingers grip onto a folded paper.

“Can you please help me give this to Channie, Teacher Joon?”

Joonmyeon takes the paper in confusion.

“Why won’t you give this yourself?”

Baekkie squeezes his eyes close as he shakes his head no. Joonmyeon sighs at the cuteness.

“Channie is angry at Baekkie because Baekkie refused to eat his sandwich. Baekkie doesn’t want to have an ouchie again. If Baekkie gets an ouchie, then Baekkie can’t go to school and play with Channie.”

Joonmyeon coos at him and caresses his head. Baekkie grips onto his shirt.

“Baekkie wrote it down. Is it right, Teacher Joon? Does Baekkie mistake L with R again?”

“No, no. This is very good. I will give this to Channie, okay?” He pats Baekkie on his head. The child nods and gives him a smile, his mochi cheeks going up.

“Thank you so much, Teacher Joon!”

As Joonmyeon watches Channie runs back to Baekkie to apologize after reading the paper for quite a long time (due to him trying to understand some words), Joonmyeon thinks he might get an answer to what he needs.

  
  
  


“Baekkie, can you help me?” Joonmyeon crouches in front of the child. Baekkie wipes his nose with his fist.

“What can I help you with, Teacher Joon?”

“Can you give this,” he pushes a folded paper, “to Teacher Xing?”

Baekkie frowns confusedly. “Is Teacher Xing angry at you?”

“No. I just want to try what you did yesterday. Can you help me?”

Baekkie sniffs and he nods his head.

“Okay!”

  
  
  


Yixing lets out a sound of ‘oooff’ when Channie jumps onto his back. Kyungie sits still in his lap while looking at the pictures in a book. He laughs at the enthusiasm from Channie. Baekkie comes all the way from the other side of the room, running and stumbling over his own foot.

“Teacher Xing! Teacher Xing! I have something for you!” He says, sniffling his runny nose.

“Oh? What is it?”

Baekkie grins and practically shoves the folded paper into his face. Yixing blinks and accepts it with a soft thank you spilling out of his mouth.

As he unfolds the paper, he doesn’t expect to find a cursive and pretty writing of: _You look nice today._

“Hey, Baekkie? Who gave you this?”

“Teacher Joon!” Baekkie answers with a squeak, smiling up proudly as if he has just done a super hero move.

Yixing turns onto the said teacher and finds that Joonmyeon quickly glances away from him and pretends to be busy. An amused smile curls on Yixing’s lips as he laughs softly.

“Thank you, Baekkie. You did well.”

Baekkie’s eyes light up and he cheers, before starting to ramble to Channie about what kind of help he has just done.

  
  
  


On the next day, Baekkie is stopped by Teacher Joon again.

“Baekkie, can you help me again?” Joonmyeon asks with a smile. He feels bad for using his student to get close to his crush but as Baekkie’s face lights up in happiness, he concludes that he doesn’t have to worry about it.

“Yes! Yes! Teacher Xing said Baekkie did well yesterday!”

Joonmyeon heaves a relief sigh and holds up another folded paper.

“Can you give this to Teacher Xing again?”

“Okie!” Baekkie smiles cutely, his droopy eyes squeezing just right at the corners and Joonmyeon internally squeals at his favorite student’s cuteness.

He watches Baekkie running up towards Yixing who is currently picking up fallen drawing papers on the floor. The male smiles to Baekkie when the child approaches him, his dimple showing off. Joonmyeon holds a book over his face, only his eyes showing as he watches the interaction between them.

Yixing reads the note, chuckling before lifting his gaze to where he is. Joonmyeon yelps, holding the book up to cover the entirety of his face. It’s quite embarrassing because Yixing has just chuckled from his note of ‘ _Your smile is cute_ ’.

Channie sits beside him and tugs onto his sleeve, asking why he is holding the book upside down. Joonmyeon squeaks and fumbles to spin it.

  
  
  


When Joonmyeon later is trying to help Kyungie to grab the book on the high shelf, Channie comes to him. The child grins widely, holding up a folded note to him.

“For you! From Teacher Xing!”

Joonmyeon blinks in surprise as he gapes. Channie urges him to take it and he takes it into his hand. Okay, so he gets the same note.

_Thanks for the compliment. You look lovely._

Damn it. He is not blushing. No, he is not.

Joonmyeon looks around, trying to find whether people would be around. When he deems that it’s empty and Channie is nowhere to be found, he squeals and jumps on his spot. So much for crushing on someone.

  
  
  


Baekkie comes to him first thing in the morning. Joonmyeon is surprised when the child shoves a folded note to his nose.

“I did good, right?” He squeaks happily, waving the paper.

Joonmyeon stutters a ‘yes, of course’ then he takes the paper. Baekkie grins up at him, giving him a quick hug, before running to his desk to sit giddily.

The class is about to start but a slight peek won’t hurt, isn’t it? With that in mind, Joonmyeon unfolds it and bites down onto his lip to refrain himself from screaming.

_Good morning! Keep being lovely. You make my day._

Oh. My. Gosh. That is so cheesy. But sweet. Joonmyeon pinches his thigh to prevent any unwanted attention and calmly slips the note into his pocket. He clears his throat, before starting the class with an undeniably good mood.

He needs to give Baekkie more candies because he might need more of his help.

  
  
  


It’s safe to say that the exchange of notes starts and soon, it takes another three weeks before Joonmyeon realizes that he is too deep in love with Yixing already. I mean, who wouldn’t when you see his bright smile and cute dimple and undivided affection towards children? Plus, with the notes of:

_You were great today._

_Did you eat your lunch? Don’t skip your meal!_

_You don’t look good. Are you okay?_

_Sorry for causing another dispute between the children earlier! Can’t help that I’m so charming!_

 

_Give me your phone numbers?_

  


Joonmyeon stares at the latest note he has received. It’s like the cheesy pick-up line he always hears in the dramas or movies but surprisingly it doesn’t make him sick. He just realizes that they have not exchanged numbers up until now. Stupid Joonmyeon! They have gotten closer if they have each other’s numbers. Why couldn’t he think that far?

Writing down his numbers, he folds the paper and turns, only to yelp in surprise when Baekkie is waiting beside him with a smile on his lips.

“Baekkie, what are you doing here?”

The child holds his palms out, waiting for something. “I need to do my daily duty, Teacher Joon!”

“And that is…?”

“Delivering papers!” Baekkie squeaks, grinning happily.

Oh dear God. Joonmyeon feels so bad for using innocent child as a messenger just because he himself is a coward.

“I… Baekkie, do you like doing this?”

The child skips on his spot. “Yes, yes, yes! Baekkie does a good job!”

“Um, okay then. So, can you give this –”

“To Teacher Xing! Got it!” Baekkie takes the paper out of his hands before running towards the said male who is currently helping Kyungie to choose color for his drawing.

  
  
  


Channie comes to him with a wide creepy grin on his face as he holds up a paper to him.

“For you! From Teacher Xing!”

Joonmyeon thanks the child with a wide smile. Channie gives his leg a hug before he sprints away to play tickles with Baekkie. As he unfolds the paper, Joonmyeon holds back a smile from forming because,

_Smile for me?_

Joonmyeon looks up towards the sender of the note and finds Yixing is staring at him with a grin. He can’t help but to smile back and Yixing winks at him. Oh my gosh, he is so charming. Joonmyeon is too deep already.

  
  
  


On one fine morning, Joonmyeon waits silently on his chair. Usually by this time, either Baekkie or Channie, or sometimes even Kyungie, would come to him and deliver a small note. It’s surprisingly different for this morning because none of the kid has come to him. Joonmyeon is left pondering in curiosity.

Does Yixing grow bored with his cowardice? Does he have gotten enough of these silly notes? Does he decide to not continue this thing? Oh no! But Joonmyeon is in love with him! What to do?

When he is in his self despair, he misses the footsteps coming towards, until he feels tugging onto his shirt and sleeve.

Kyungie is there, staring at him with his round and wide eyes, as if he can see the deepest part of his soul. The child hands him a note and Joonmyeon hears the singing of angels because it means Yixing is not yet bored with this habit of theirs.

_Good morning._

Only that? No sweet words? No cheesy lines?

Channie runs towards him, almost stumbling against the table but Joonmyeon manages to catch him before he could hurt himself. The child grins widely, muttering ‘here, here!’ as his hands push the note to his face, almost poking his eyes.

_I like you._

Wait, what? What? What the hell is happening here? Does Joonmyeon miss something?

During this moment of self destruction, Baekkie pads to him and grants him a smile that he loves the most because he brings such sunshine to him. The child holds up a paper to him with his little and chubby fingers, as he mutters, “For you, Teacher Joon. From Teacher Xing.”

Joonmyeon watches the child pads away and he finally unfolds the third note only to find:

_Be my boyfriend?_

“…what?”

  


There is another tug on his sleeve and he spins around, expecting to find another child and another note, but the one he finds is an adult and no note.

Yixing is there.

“Good morning. I like you. Be my boyfriend?” He says with a smile.

Joonmyeon is left gasping like an idiot. He can’t believe this. Did he just get a confession from his crush?

“M-Me?”

“Yeah. Who else?” Yixing shrugs with a charming smile playing on his lips, one that makes Joonmyeon unable to look away from.

Okay. So this is happening, like, for real and he doesn’t know what else to say when he has his crush coming to him and confessing that he likes him and he wants him to be his boyfriend. And this is not a dream.

“…o-okay.”

“Okay?” Yixing’s eyebrow furrows teasingly. Joonmyeon nods his head, as if in trance because really, who would be able to resist that smirk that is now curving on Yixing’s plump lips? No one.

“Y-Yes! Boyfriend, uh, yes!” Joonmyeon shrieks as the answer and it results in Yixing laughs at him.

Uh, such a smart move. Embarrassing himself in front of the guy who has just become his boyfriend in no less than a minute.

Yixing watches him in amusement before he looks past Joonmyeon, towards the three little kids watching them silently.

“Channie.” He says and the tallest child nods his head. Channie holds his hands up, his right palm covering Baekkie’s eyes and his left one covering Kyungie’s eyes while he himself squeezes his eyes tightly.

Yixing bends down low enough to hold onto Joonmyeon’s face and kisses his lips. Joonmyeon freezes in surprise because who would expect to get a kiss from his new boyfriend?

The male leans back, smiling gently while thumbing onto Joonmyeon’s pink cheeks.

“Good morning, boyfriend. No more notes from now on. Tell me whatever inside your pretty little head. Okay?” He pats Joonmyeon on his head, winking at the blushing male.

Joonmyeon nods dazedly, yelping when Yixing gives him another kiss, this time on his cheek.

Oh, well. He might have to treat the three kids with delicious snacks.


End file.
